indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Brimeya 2
[''7:59 PM] DM: So... you were pummeling Urrak's unconscious body. About to put her down for good for making Seirixori sad, for calling both of you names, for being just a general asshole who tries to throw her muscle around. It started out all in good fun, but then she just. wouldn't. stop. So you'd stop it. And you'd enjoy doing it. Especially with the whispers at your ear and the pleasure it promised. Then, just before you could end it, you were asleep. You vaguely became conscious of being carried over someone's very hard shoulder, then the next thing you knew, you were back on the floor of the room you've been staying in at Bophela in Halolis as the reigning champion. Your hands are tied, your legs are wrapped in rope. ''[''8:03 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Huh?" Brimeia mumbles groggily, a bit disoriented from the combination of coming out of rage, waking from the sleep spell, and being teleported, almost all at once. ''[''8:05 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: She tries to sit up, only to find her limbs are bound tight. "Oh, great," she grumbles to herself. ''[''8:12 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: While she's sitting there trying to see if she can wiggle the ropes loose, the memories trickle back in in flashes: the rage that overtook her, the words Urrak said, the sickening thump of her fist against Urrak's bloodied face on the floor...(edited) ''[''8:18 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: It had felt so good at the time, so right. ''[''8:19 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Horror fills her now. ''[''8:22 PM] DM: Eya's voice comes from behind you. "You feel regret now, my champion? For what, exactly?" ''[''8:23 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: The voice startles Brimeia, and she turns instinctively, expression not unlike a child caught doing something they know they shouldn't. ''[''8:25 PM] DM: You roll over and you're looking up at her. She's sitting on the table next to your bed, in the same black outfit you saw her in before, legs crossed gracefully. ''[''8:24 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I... Urrak was wrong. She shouldn't have said that." ''[''8:24 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "But now..." ''[''8:25 PM] DM: "Now?" ''[''8:26 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "My friend is dead," she mumbles quietly, as if she's afraid to say it out loud. ''[''8:29 PM] DM: She hums and stands. She saunters over to you and takes hold of the ropes to lift you to your feet so you're face to face. She's deceptively strong. "If that were true, you would be swimming in your rewards, not bound at my feet in regret... unless that's something you enjoy." ''[''8:32 PM] DM: She drags a finger down your cheek. "Is it?" ''[''8:34 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia is both alarmed and impressed by the apparent ease with which Eya lifts her. The thought distracts her a moment before she manages to respond, "Sh-she's not dead?" ''[''8:36 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia gulps at proximity and the contact. "U-uh. No?" ''[''8:36 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: She doesn't mean it to sound uncertain but it's hard to think clearly. ''[''8:38 PM] DM: She quirks an eyebrow and there's a sound of slight disappoinment in her throat, but she lets go of the ropes, causing you to fall back onto the bed, seated, and all the ropes come loose and fall to your feet. "No. She's not dead."(edited) ''[''8:42 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: The sound of disappointment makes Brimeia pause, as she's dropped and unbound, unsure if she's disappointed herself. The words, however are a relief, and she lets out a sigh. ''[''8:44 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia rubs at the dips left in her wrists and legs from the rope. "I just wanted to help Seirixori." ''[''8:46 PM] DM: "Oh, I know what you wanted. And you know what I wanted. Of course... I suppose I can't hold your failure against you. You tried so hard." ''[''8:48 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "I... guess I did," Brimeia murmurs after a moment, unsure how to feel about it. ''[''8:51 PM] DM: "Came close enough to taste even..." She closes her eyes like she's savoring the memory, then she looks at you again with an intense look. "How did it feel? The rush when you took that little piece of her life for yourself?" ''[''8:53 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "It felt...g-good." Guilt floods her features. ''[''8:55 PM] DM: "It's my gift to you, my champion. Savor it. Know that with each opponent you best, you take a little piece of them with you, and a little pleasure from me." ''[''8:57 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "A piece of them? What do you mean?" ''[''8:58 PM] DM: "A bit of their life force, their essence... some might even call it their soul, but that's a little dramatic for my taste." ''[''9:01 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia frowns a minute before it registers. Could it be the "shadowy creepyness" Seirixori mentioned? ''[''9:01 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "That's... is it.. magic?" ''[''9:04 PM] DM: She smiles. "That? No. Not in any way that your mages would understand. Of course there are other gifts I've granted you that allow you to use magic, but not that." ''[''9:07 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Oh," she says relieved before she catches the next bit. "Wait, what? Other...?" ''[''9:14 PM] DM: She smiles. "Oh... you haven't used them yet? You haven't felt that burning need to just... change the world according to your will?" ''[''9:16 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia blinks. "Do what now?" ''[''9:17 PM] DM: "Magic. Spells. The ability to change the world to suit you. Of course yours is limited, but you have it now." ''[''9:23 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Magic? But I'm not..." Brimeia trails off as she stares at her hands, baffled. She'd never used magic. Didn't know the first thing about it, except that it had cursed her family. Cursed her. ''[''9:25 PM] DM: "You are now," she smiles. Then she gestures dismissively. "Of course magic isn't why you're my champion. You don't have to use it if you don't want to. Just know that it can give you the extra boost you need to give me what I want so that I will give you what you want." ''[''9:28 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia frowns as she tries to follow along the thread of things and wants. Very knotty. Very confusing. "What do you want?" ''[''9:30 PM] DM: "I want you to do the things I tell you to do. It's quite simple." ''[''4:50 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "L-like what?" ''[''4:52 PM] DM: She smiles and you hear her voice in your ear, though she isn't talking. "Whatever I ask." ''[''4:54 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia shivers. "Who are you anyway?" ''[''4:59 PM] DM: "I am someone who wants to see you reach your greatest potential. I am your patron and you are my champion. If you make me happy," still standing a couple feet away, she pulls her hand up in a gesture reminiscent of a finger running up a spine and you shudder as a rush of pleasure courses through you. "I will make you happy." ''[''5:10 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia shudders, and it's suddenly awfully hard to remember what she was trying to ask about and why it was so important. "Right...y-yeah," she murmurs. ''[''5:10 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Am I? Er, I mean.. are you happy?" ''[''5:13 PM] DM: She smiles. "You are doing well so far. The two orcs you sent me yesterday were greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed your reward." ''[''5:22 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: "Yeah," she answers as if a daze, her lips quirking in a hopeful smile. ''[''5:26 PM] DM: "Good." She takes the last step to close the distance between you and leans in, her breath hot on your cheek as she says, "You'll know if I'm not happy." ''[''5:31 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia shivers again as Eya's breath tickles her face. "O-ok..." she manages to stutter out, eyes wide. ''[''5:34 PM] DM: She hums a sound of approval and stands, letting her fingers run along the outside of your ear as she pulls away. She walks towards the door. "Until next time, my champion." ''[''5:40 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia follows, drifting about halfway to the door before waving distractedly. ''[''5:41 PM] DM: She leaves and shuts the door behind her. ''[''5:44 PM] DM: It's only after she's gone that you realize... with as warm as you run, you've never actually felt breath that hot on your skin from any of the others who have been that close to you. ''[''6:36 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: Brimeia finds the revelation odd, but isn't quite sure what to make of it, except that it's a bit unsettling. ''[''7:12 PM] Kyris - Brimeia: ''She goes in search of something familiar and finds herself by the pits, waiting for Atalanta. Familiarity is soothing after all.